gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Project X Zone 3: The New Legend
Project X Zone 3: The New Legend is new game in Project X Zone series as it is the sequel to Project X Zone 2 and is published by Capcom, Koei-Tecmo, Bandai Namco, Square-Enix, SNK, Arc System Works, Marvelous Inc, Akita Shouten and Sega and is developed by Omega-Force for Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and PC. This is also the first game to feature english voice dubbing and to feature the characters from Koei-Tecmo, Marvel, WB, SNK, Marvelous Inc and Square-Enix as well as the characters from Tokusatsu, comic books and Anime. Summary One year have passed since the defeat of Ouma. Reiji and Xiaomu are once again in buisiness as Shinra once again decided to battle the supernatural threats after Ouma's destruction. Now the former members of Ouma, Sheath and Saya realizing the error of their ways they decided to join Shinra and to gather the team of heroes to stop Byakushin from world conquest. Gameplay The game will use the same gameplay as the first two games of the series. And this time the solo units for a first time will be playable as they will have their own solo attacks and mustiple assaults. The game will use the 3d models and 3d backgrounds as the game will stay on 2.5D dimensional plane like Project X Zone 1 & 2. Characters *This mark stands that this unit will become a solo unit later while initially it is a rival unit. Staff Director: * Souichiro Morizumi Music: * Kensuke Inage * Masato Koike * Daisuke Ishiwatari * Yasuharu Takanashi * Yuzo Koshiro * Kenichi Sudou * Kenji Fujisawa * Haruki Yamada Executive Producer: * Keita Amemiya Theme Song Opening: "HAGANE NO WARRIORS" by JAM Project Ending: "HEAVEN'S DOOR" by JAM Project Trivia * For a first time Amaterasu from Okami and King from Tekken are speaking in this game. * This game is notable for including the custom music. * This game is dedicated to Hiromi Tsuru and Yuko Mizutani. * Due to Chloe's inclusion into Project X Zone by the request of Liquid, the sexual content was removed to please the fans of both franchises as she wears the outfit which reveals her cleavage but covers her entired body yet she is still well endowed heroine as her outfit is designed by Masami Obari of Gravion fame. And same applies to Alicia Arcturus as she is also redesigned by Masami Obari also by the request of Liquid as she wears the modern day black jeans, white shirt, brown shoes, blue trenchcoat and red fingerless gloves as she retained her trademark white headband and she uses iaijutsu taught to her by Origa Discordia as she was a child and both Chloe and Alicia are childhood friends with Sora, Riku, Kairi and Roberto Luis as Alicia got a crush on Roberto. The Seven Shield Allaince, Makai Orders, Order of Chilvary and of course the kingdom of San Valiante which is ruled by Alfonso San Valiante are the main supporters of Shinra as Chloe and Alicia are trained agents as Chloe fights with twin swords which makes her deadly as Chloe is also the practitioner of Kishinken alongside Riku as he is older than her in one year as the game takes the place post PXZ2 and Kingdom Hearts III as Kuroinu plot is also ignored to please fans. Also Roberto appears as young adult in this game and he is inherited his father's title and armor as new Zoro. Category:Crossover Category:RPG Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PC Games Category:Bandai Namco Category:Koei Tecmo Category:Capcom Category:Square Enix Category:Marvelous Inc Category:SNK Category:Omega Force Category:Maelstro0210's games Category:Maelstro0210's articles Category:Project X Zone Category:Crossovers